


Nutella

by BBCGirl657



Series: Tom Hiddleston One-Shots [3]
Category: British Actor RPF, Only Lovers Left Alive (2013) RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies) RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF, Unrelated (2007) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and OC bond over Nutella, Tumblr, and movie references.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nutella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_haven_of_fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_haven_of_fiction/gifts).



> Written for the-haven-of-fiction on Tumblr.

Jelly…peanut butter… Aha!

There it was.

I reached for the Nutella on the top shelf.

“Oh, let me help you”, a voice said.

A pale slender hand grabbed the Nutella and I turned to the person who had helped me.

My eyes started on the thin, piano playing fingers, up to the bony wrist, the slender, but muscular forearm and bicep, before trailing up the swan like neck and finally to the bluest eyes I had ever seen.

My heart stopped when I realized who had helped me.

I took the Nutella from him.

The situation made me think of the-haven-of-fiction’s tumblr.

I blushed as all sorts of naughty thoughts ran through my mind.

“Um…miss?” he asked.

“I-I-I’m sorry”, I stuttered.

“You looked like you spaced out there for a minute”, he said.

“I was miles away”, I said.

Tom laughed and said, “I understood that reference”.

I giggled and said, “Well I should hope so”.

“I’m Tom. Tom Hiddleston”, he said.

“I know”, I said brushing past him. I made my way up to the registers.

“Wait! Please”, he said jogging to catch up with me.

Of course it didn’t take long due to how long his legs were.

“I hope you don’t find this forward in any way, but would you like to come to my flat? For a cuppa? Maybe stay for dinner?” he asked.

I blushed and the poor check-out girl looked like she was about to pass out. I turned to her and said, “On second thought, I think I’ll just take the Nutella”.

 

Tom drove us to his flat in his jag.

Riding in the jag with him in the driver seat conjured up even more naughty thoughts.

My cheeks were burning red by the time we pulled up to his flat.

I followed him up the stairs to his door.

He unlocked it and opened the door, motioning me to enter first.

Maybe chivalry wasn’t dead after all.

“Can I offer you anything?” he asked.

“How about that cuppa you promised me?” I said.

He made his way into the kitchen and left me in the living room.

I looked around the room until my eyes settled on his mantle. I walked over to it to get a closer look.

It contained mostly pictures from childhood and his university days, when his hair was ‘floofy’ as the girls on Tumblr would say.

I was suddenly craving Nutella. I wanted to smear some on that pale neck and…

“Here’s that cuppa I promised you”.

I shrieked and jumped, causing Tom to spill the tea on his white t-shirt.

Oh lord…it wasn’t quite as bad as his ice bucket challenge, but still.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry!” I said.

“It’s fine”, he said, “Really. I’ll just go change”.

He left and came back wearing his Thor shirt.

I busted out laughing.

“What?” he asked.

“That’s the one from the sleepover video!” I said, trying to stop laughing.

“You saw that?” he asked, the tips of his ears turning red.

“Honey, everyone’s seen that video”, I told him, “C’mon. I make us both a cup of tea”.

 

“So you just scoop it up with the strawberry?” he asked.

“Yeah, it’s delicious”, I said taking a bite of it.

Tom did the same and licked his fingers.

Oh lord that should be illegal.

I suddenly became aware that Tom was watching me. “What?” I asked him.

He leaned forward and wiped a bit of Nutella off the corner of my lip.

Only his fingers didn’t leave my mouth.

His thumb rubbed across my bottom lip, until he came to grasp my chin. He pulled me forward and placed a kiss on my lips.

“I think we’re going to need more Nutella”, I said.

Tom smiled and kissed me again.


End file.
